monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Sun Wukong/Labyrinth of Chaos
A legendary monster from ages ago, fighting closer to her full power. She reflects ALL Physical element attacks (including Auto-Hit Physical attacks such as Makina) and is immune to elemental weakening from Dragon Place Dance/Weak Maker (though Taoist Skills still work). Biograph One of the superbosses in the Labyrinth of Chaos, Sun Wukong is encountered as a floor 100 boss or as a Coliseum Super Boss. Attacks *'Attack' - One Foe *'Quad Heaven Palm' - Random 4 Foes, Auto Hit, Holy Attribute, Ascension 10%, 3 Turn Cooldown, 10 MP *'Light Rending Fist' - All Foes, Auto Hit, Holy Attribute, Ascension 10%, 3 Turn Cooldown, 10 MP *'?' - All Foes, Atk Down 33% (50%), 3 Turn Cooldown *'?' - One Foe, Pleasure Attribute *'Strong Swing Handjob' - One Foe (Luka), Pleasure Attribute *'Insanely Tight Intercrural'- One Foe (Luka), Pleasure Attribute *'Furious Vacuum Fellatio'- One Foe (Luka), Pleasure Attribute *'Confuse' - All Foes, Magical, Confuse 75%, 3 Turn Cooldown, 5 MP *'Mass Omni Enchant' - All Allies, All Stats + 50% for 3 Turns, 3 Turn Cooldown, 50 MP *'All Cancel' - All Foes, Auto Hit, Dispel, 5 Turn Cooldown, 6 MP *'Brave Wall' - Self Buff, Two Hit Deflector, 3 Turn Cooldown Strategy For those who have neglected to level any spell casters, Sun Wukong is here to teach you a HARSH lesson. Unlike other super bosses who merely reflect the physical type, Sun Wukong reflects the physical element. Why is that important? Physical type means all non auto hit physical attacks, while physical element is not, therefore if it has a physical element in it, it will be reflected. This is quite a problem, as EVERY weapon apart from Sex Toys and Harps add the physical element to basic attacks + most weapon skills. So, you MUST use magical attacks to deal damage. This can be a problem if you don't have LoC gear that helps boost magical damage output, as it is much harder to increase magic damage than physical damage. Thankfully, Sun Wukong is fatally weak to Mini and Petrify. While Mini can be considered worthless (Atk/Defense/Agi down doesn't really matter if you can't use physical attacks) Petrify allows endless turns to slowly grind out a passable attack on her. Just make sure you reapply it before it wears off. If, for some reason, you aren't locking Sun Wukong down, she does have some rather problematic moves. First of all, Brave Wall, which grants her a 2 hit deflector, will often screw over mages, whose attacks usually are single hit. Thankfully, like your own deflectors, you can dispel it. Quad Heaven Palm and Light Rending Fist can be dangerous if she uses them, but you can mana drain her to prevent their use along with Confuse, Mass Omni Enchant and All Cancel. She isn't weak to anything, but Nulls Physical and Ice. All in all, Sun Wukong is only a problem until you outfit your team with Legendary Gear that allows the usage of Chaos element attacks. Check here and here for detailed information on all the superbosses and everything you can make use of to defeat them. Gallery Category:Monsters Category:Demi-Human Category:Animals Category:Super Boss Category:Artist: Makiya